É quase verão
by Mama King
Summary: e eu queria tentar./curtinha/SasuSakuNaru


_Será que ainda tem gente nesse site? Muito tempo desde a última vez que postei algo aqui. Pouco mais de um ano, creio._

 _(LOL)_

 _Enfim, essa seria uma continuação de uma outra fic minha, chamada "É quase inverno". Meio que obrigatório ler a outra pra ler essa._

 _Breve explicação do porquê dessa continuação: Pensei por muito tempo sobre "é quase inverno"(mais de um ano!) e cheguei a conclusão que assim como eu, o personagem teria que tomar uma atitude, um hora ou outra. Muita coisa mudou desde a produção dessa fic para a " é quase verão". A minha visão de tudo mudou muito, e por consequência, meus escritos também._

 _Se ainda existir alguém lendo, espero que goste._

* * *

::..::é quase verão::..::

* * *

Ele esperou

Esperou o suficiente para perceber que era sim egoísta.

Egoísta o suficiente

Um egoísta, sem mais nem menos

Um egoísta.

 **.**

Descobriu onde ela morava

 _(não foi tão difícil, afinal, era só procurar a área da cidade com mais árvores)_

Era uma casinha simples, ao contrario da que tinham.

Era uma casinha da forma que ela sempre quis, e ele sempre negou.

Era amarela, não um tom estranho, mas sim acolhedor

 _(Pequenos feixes de luz do sol que ainda se mantinham faziam o amarelo da casa se tornar ainda mais agradável. Tornavam toda a atmosfera da casa adorável.)_

Cercada de flores

 _(amarelas, vermelhas, rosas e azuis)_

Estacionou perto da esquina da casa dela

 _(meio stalker, admitiu a si mesmo)_

Dormiu

 ** _._**

Sentia-se zonzo

(talvez pela péssima alimentação que continuamente mantinha? Ou pela situação em si? Mistura de ambos?)

Olhou-se no espelho retrovisor do carro, percebeu a enorme marca que havia em sua testa por ter adormecido em cima do volante.

Já passava da meia-noite.

Riu consigo mesmo

Há meses não dormia tanto

Um barulho chama sua atenção

Vem da casa amarela acolhedora.

 **.**

Era Sakura chegando

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Em um momento pensava como agir: Sair do carro e falar com ela? Esperar que a rosada entrasse e tocar a campainha? Deixar para a manhã seguinte?

(afinal, a moça deve ter tido um dia cheio no hospital)

No outro momento analisava o homem que a acompanhava

Estavam de mãos dadas.

 **.**

Podiam somente ser amigos.

 _Ele mexeu numa mecha do cabelo dela_

Amigo

 _Aproximou seu rosto do dela_

Amig

 _Enlaçou a sua cintura_

Ami

 _A beijou_

Am

 _Definitivamente não eram somente amigos._

 **.**

Voltou para casa.

 **.**

Quase dez meses se passaram, sentia-se estranho.

Não estava triste como pensou que estaria.

Olhou o travesseiro ao seu lado, o cheiro das flores não faziam falta, o que fazia falta era o aroma de algo que não fosse o seu próprio

 _(uma mistura de café e hortelã)_

Preparou seu café, e somente sentia falta da companhia em si, não da pessoa. Sentia falta de um sorriso, que era similar a um que não via há muito tempo

Quando chegou do trabalho, olhou pro sofá.

Só conseguiu pensar em uma pessoa

Uma pessoa que havia se declarado em uma noite de bebedeira após a descoberta daquele dia.

Naquele mesmo sofá.

( _naquela mesma cama)_

Pensou.

 ** _._**

De um forma estranha, sentia seu coração mais leve do que antes.

Saber que aquele homem de cabelos longos agora era o novo amor de Sakura o fazia sentir-se... bem?

Saber que a mulher havia seguido em frente, que tinha vários de seus sonhos realizados o faziam sentir feliz.

Permitiu-se sorrir, coisa que nao fazia a quase um ano.

Ligou para uma pessoa que não falava a muito tempo, Naruto.

 **.**

\- Dobe.

\- EH, TEME?

\- ...

\- Muito tempo que não nos falamos, Teme.

\- ... Realmente.

\- Sasuke... achei que não me retornaria mais depois do que eu te falei da última vez... Depois de tudo.

\- Aceito aquele vinho agora.

\- O que eu falei não mudou, Teme. Não pretendo mais fingir que não sinto nada. Eu continuo o mesmo.

\- Mas eu mudei, Dobe. Uma chance. Nove em ponto. Um minuto a mais e eu não te deixo entrar.

\- Estarei aí às oito.

\- Nove. Em. Ponto.

\- Se falar mais alguma coisa chego aí às sete'ttebayo.

\- Desisto de você.

\- Não desiste não.

\- ... Nove em ponto.

\- Viu só? Claro, claro.

Estava fazendo o certo? Não sabia. Estava usando os sentimentos de outra pessoa? Talvez? Tinha sentimentos pelo loiro? Tinha. Eram o suficiente? Não sabia. Mas queria arriscar. Queria saber se uma queda poderia virar um abismo.

Queria ser como Sakura, e achar o amor novamente.

Queria aprender a dar valor ao que é especial, queria um nova chance.

Mudou?

Melhor, queria mudar.

* * *

::..::

* * *

 _PLOT TWIST?_

 _HAHA._

 _ADMITO, no começo achei uma bosta, mas depois me apeguei nesse final. Nem sempre vale a pena correr atrás de um mesmo amor, é bom dar chances ao desconhecido. Filosofia de vida que eu adoro falar, mas nunca sigo haha._

 _Se alguém leu, comenta ai. Estou louca pra saber o que acharam._

 _Pode falar que foi um final clichê e eu deveria me aposentar de vez._

 _Ou quem sabe falar algo bom, porque nessas bad vibes que eu to esses tempos um elogio cai bem haha._

 _3 mil beijos_


End file.
